The promise
by Naitriab
Summary: After what he experiences at Nirti's hand Jonas begins to remember things about two men who lived 1000s of years earlier, the only problem is that the other man was Daniel Jackson. When Jonas returns 2 Kelowna he leaves Daniel who is just starting to rem


This has absolutely no bearing on 'Another World' and I will be carrying on with that one as soon as people show enough interest in the last chapter. However due to the favourable reception that my story 'What if ... ?' has got on the LOTR page I decided to try a similar thing here with Jonas and Daniel.  
  
This is very strange and is set just after the start of series 7 when Jonas goes back to Kelowna. There will be various flashbacks and will only be a few chapters long. Still only being part way through series 6 in watching the episodes due to the fact I only get to see SG1 on Channel 4 as I live in england I know that I will not be sticking at all to the series in anything other than the fact that Jonas leaves.  
  
So there is the introduction over and done with so on with the story.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Daniel stood with Jack, Sam and Teal'c and looked at the young man who had been in their lives for only a short while yet had meant so much change for them all. The young man in question stood in front of them, all he had to take with him from his life on earth was a rucksack filled with photos, books, posters and a few clothes. As far as he was concerned it was an improvement on when he had stumbled through the Stargate more than a year before with nothing but a small supply of naquadria and the clothes he was wearing. He would not have traded the past year for anything, he had seen more and done more than most people on his planet would be able to imagine and now he got to fulfill his dream and that of Dr Kieran by finally uniting Kelowna and starting their own Stargate program and start to gather allies much as the people on Earth had.  
  
Jack was at the nearest end of the line and Jonas stood before him with a slightly hesitant smile on his face as he had never been sure what Jack thought about him.  
  
"Goodbye then Jonas." Jack said offering the younger man his hand  
  
"Goodbye Colonel." Jonas said with a smile that the other man didn't return.  
  
"Goodbye JonasQuinn. You have shown that you are a warrior." Teal'c said inclining his head slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Jonas. I'll miss you." Sam said hugging him, Jonas returnned the hug as Sam was the one person that he had really connected with.  
  
"I'll miss you as well Sam" Jonas said before facing Daniel. He felt awkward around Daniel, this wasn't just because of the fact that he felt it was his fault that Daniel had died. After Nirti had put him in that machine he had also remembered things, a life that he had lived many thousands of years before a life that Daniel did not remember and Jonas did not mean to remind him of.  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Jackson." Jonas said   
  
"Goodbye Jonas." Daniel said. Jonas turnned and walked up the ramp towards the Stargate and looked back once he got there.  
  
"Will you look after my fish Dr Jackson?" Jonas asked  
  
"Yes." Daniel replied with a smile. Jonas stood directly before the event horison and looked back once more a look of what could only be called loss and pain crossed his face before taking a step forward and vannishing. As he went Daniel heard a voice shouting in the back of his head and the image of someone very similar to Jonas only dressed in very different clothes, his subconcious suplied a name Jonaleth.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kelowna ...  
  
Jonas had seen the look on Daniels face as he had finally remembered something of that long ago time, it was just a shame that it had taken Jonas leaving to remind him. With a smile on his face he turnned to face his people and start his life again, the only problem was that it was one without Dr Jackson and one without the prospect of something new occuring everyday, he had made his decision and he was going to stick to it no matter his personal feelings.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Flashback  
  
Jonaleth and Danlieth had been brought up together life had not been easy as both had lost their parents at a very young age to their god, as a result the two boys had relied on each other for their entire life. Danlieth was the eldest by 3 years but at times Jonaleth often acted much younger than his friend and it was the innocence that the younger boy showed that often enabled the pair of them to get food from women who felt sorry for the young boy. They had heard the rumours for many years about how Apophis was not a god but a man and had ignored them, the affairs of gods were no concern of a pair of street boys.  
  
They had been 16 and 19 respectively when things had gone horribly wrong. Jonaleth had been raiding the supplies of Apophis' soldiers and was late back, Danlieth was worried about his friend as while Jonaleth was many things late was not one of them. The pair of them inhabited a small hut on the edge of the settlement as both were very scrawny looking Danlieth in particular and therefore were not seen as worthy of working as it would only use up water to deal with the pair when they collapsed. They were happy there not needing anything but each other that was why Danlieth was now worried. It had been 4 hours since Jonaleth had left and he should have been back ages ago.  
  
The door opened slowly and Jonaleth staggered in his hand held tightly to his side where Danlieth could see charred flesh, it was obvious that he'd been shot by on of the weapons that Apophis' men used.  
  
"Jonaleth. Are you alright? I was very worried about you." Danlieth said crossing to his friend and moving his hand.  
  
"I'll be fine." Jonaleth lied not wanting his friend to know how much it hurt.  
  
"You are a terrible lier Jon, always were." Dan said.  
  
"Not always." Jon replied with a grin. Dan returnned the grin knowing what occasions Jonaleth was refering to.  
  
"What happned to you anyway?" Danlieth demanded leading his friend to the pile of material that the pair classed as a bed.  
  
"I was just getting to where they keep the supplies when a group of those guard things found me. I managed to get away before they could get a look at me but one of them managed to get a shot in." Jonaleth said. Danlieth winced in simpathy before pushing his friend onto the bed and smoothing the shoulder length brown hair away from his face. Jonaleth smiled slightly and allowed his eyes to flicker close, Danlieth looked at the wound again and made a promise to himself that if it was no better by the following morning that he was going to get Janith to take a look at it and see what she suggested he did to make it heal faster, he was not going to loose his friend. At another time he would have thought about why the thought of loosing Jonaleth mattered so much to him but right now he just wanted to make sure that his frined got better.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That is part one please let me know what you think.  
  
This may well turn into slash between Jonas and Daniel and if not then it certainly will between Jonaleth and Danlieth.  
  
As with my LOTR story feelings take a while to develop. It will also be shared between Earth and Kelowna. This will also not have a happy ending you are warnned.  
  
Please review this as well as 'Another World' as I am still waiting for more feedback. 


End file.
